


Dream collection

by vampyrjavel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreams, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: I died twice last night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain goes haywire. I dream a lot. Weird dreams. I might collect some of those here.

I died twice tonight. Once watching you die. You existence just gone in a blink of an eye.  
Your body no longer able to warm me up. No longer making my blood boil. Empty.

Second time I died to get you back. The smell of blood. The sound of my ribs breaking.  
Carved open. To find the pieces of you in me.  
Kill the heart. Compel my body to let those go. To make you whole.


	2. Always the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will carry you with me. My beloved mindless beasts. My dear friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams will haunt you they say. I might need something stronger than coffee to exorcise mine.

The light in their veins. Consuming. Devouring.  
Contorting them. You all became beasts. Mindlessly chasing shadows.  
Consuming. Devouring.

Slowly you all changed. Lost yourself. No matter how I tried. You slipped through my fingers. I could not hold onto your smiles. So I added you to the collection. My collection of faces in my mind. Savages to latch onto my soul. I will carry you with me. My beloved mindless beasts. My dear friends.

This mirror reflection. Unfamiliar to me. Yet your eyes tell me I am familiar to you. They speak of trust. My name on your lips, always delivered with a smile. Muted to my ears. I am not him. Yet his purpose remain in this body. Moving without hesitation. Shielding the most precious thing. These borrowed feelings of yours.


End file.
